worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Zone ideas
There are many closed off zones on Azeroth, but what if they were to be opened? The purpose of this page is to create a fact-based speculative zone ideas, similar to the Future race ideas page. Important information Legend ;+ Lime green - strongly for. ;+ Dark green - for. ;? White - neutral, could influence either way: Also used for speculation and comparisons, that may have some support in lore or World of Warcraft game mechanics. ;- Orange - against. ;- Red - strongly against. ;Grey - related info: Used for speculation or observation. Qualification factors If you think something on this page is inaccurate, please check the discussion tab before you change it yourself. Let people know you think it is incorrect, and leave your ideas and sources for your information. Together, we can agree on how feasible it is. Only add verifiable and cited information. Please use your common sense. Again, it is mandatory that this page only be edited after changes are discussed through peer review here and agreed upon by group consensus. Please discuss ideas on the talk page if you feel there should be changes to the main article, so the page does not become a battle field for clashing ideas. If you do not follow the above, you may be prevented from editing. Argus Mac'Aree : :? It was said (though before the Sargeras/Eredar retcon) that Eredar had consumed their own homeworld, so Mac'Aree might no longer exist, as whole Argus. :? If we are to ever destroy the Legion in WoW, this city might be major stronghold of the Legion, as the capital of Argus, Eredar homeworld and probably man'ari headquarter. Kategooria:Rumors Kategooria:Closed zones Kategooria:Lore regions Kategooria:World of Warcraft area ideas Kategooria:Fan fiction Eastern Kingdoms Northeron/Northern Lordaeron : : : : : Kul Tiras : : : Zul'Aman : : :? Already in-game as an instance. Emerald Dream : Kalimdor Barrow Deeps : : :? Possible location for the dark trolls. Northrend Azjol-Nerub : :? Already in-game as two instances. : South Seas Broken Isles :? Location of the Tomb of Sargeras. Dragon Isles : :? Not much known about this place, they (or one of them) may be home of one of the dragonflights. :? In the book, at Dragon Isles is a Wyrmrest Temple - the hall of creators which is located at Dragonblight. Thus is unlikely this will be zone. :? Group of adventurers planned to build a device to raise Nazjatar to the surface of the ocean in RPG book Shadows & Light. If they managed, it may have become the island in the concept art (see above). :: Maelstrom : : Plunder Isle : Tel Abim :? Mentioned in-game via items, like Tel'Abim Banana and Message in a Bottle. Zandalar : :? Zuldazar may fit well with the Great Sea expansion as a neutral capital, like Shattrath City or Dalaran. Zone ideas by specific users To add your idea to the '''bottom' of list use the template'' . ::Example: :This template assumes your idea page will be a subpage of your user page: User:username/''ideaname'' * ... Kategooria:Rumors Kategooria:Closed zones Kategooria:Lore regions Kategooria:World of Warcraft area ideas Kategooria:Fan fiction